This invention relates to a pass-through fishing rod in which notched portions and protrusive portions are formed on the inner circumferential surface of a fishing rod body comprising a material made from resin and reinforcing fibers, and to its manufacturing method.
The applicant has already proposed a pass-through fishing rod (Japanese Utility Application No. 88259/93) where a fishing line extends through the hollow center of the fishing rod. The gist of the proposal is the formation of notched/protrusive inner-circumferential surface in the fishing rod material made from resin and reinforcing fibers. By such a structure, a fishing line can be held by the protrusive portions and lifted up from the inner-surface of the fishing rod so that the friction resistance which is generated by winding and unwinding of the fishing line can be mitigated. If a spiral is stored within the fishing rod and forms protrusive portions as shown in the Japanese Patent Application No. 304836/89, for example, there is a problem that this spiral could come off the inner-surface of the fishing rod when the rod is bent because the protrusive portions and the inner-surface are separate things. In the prior application stated in the Japanese Utility Application No. 88259/93, however, the inner-surface of the fishing rod itself forms protrusive portions. Therefore, the protrusive portions should not come off when the fishing rod is bent.
As mentioned above, though the prior art has already had a basic effect that the protrusive portions hardly come off the inner-surface of the fishing rod, this structure does not offer sufficient strength for use in a long run as the fishing rod material itself forms protrusive portions. Therefore, some countermeasure has been needed to solve this problem.
The objective of this invention is to place reinforcing fibers in order to further strengthen the aforesaid basic effect.
A characteristic structure offered by this invention is formation of the inner circumferential surface of the fishing rod body, comprising a material which is made from resin and reinforcing fibers, in a notched/protrusive shape as well as application of reinforcing fibers to the protrusive portions in the circumferential direction.
By applying reinforcing fibers to the protrusive portion, the protrusive portion itself can be reinforced by the fibers. Hence, strength against curvature caused by contacts of the line at times of winding and unwinding can be improved.
By this working, abrasion of the protrusive portions can be restrained even in use for long periods of time, and stable line-holding function can be ensured. Furthermore, as the reinforcing fibers are set in the direction of the circumference of the fishing rod, the load of the line can be received by the reinforcing fibers which are placed to cross the line at about a right angle even if the contact point between the line and a protrusive portion is moved in the circumferential direction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.